


Marriage Rush

by Astralin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, and they change scenes midway, but it's short, i would say this is a fluff, i'm afraid my limited english will make this confusing, impromptu scene, in the first scene draco acts like they just met at a bar, in the second scene draco acts like he had cheated on ron, it's just them boys role playing, on their wedding, they don't go all the way, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralin/pseuds/Astralin
Summary: Ron is waiting for his husband at a bar, thinking about the warm evening they will spend together. Draco has a surprising idea.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Marriage Rush

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize!  
> I hope you can enjoy it.

It was a fine evening and he had the jolly tiredness of a good day of working. If things were the same for his lover, he would be in the bed with him in his arms, in an hour or two.

If not, they would talk a few more and hold each other until everything got better. Either one worked for him.

"Hey handsome."

He noted, in his mind, when a certain blond slipped to the stool next to him with a chipper voice, that it was definitely the first one.

"Hey- hon-"

"You're married?"

Ron first looked at his wedding band carefully, then snorted in amusement. "I remember you being invited to my wedding."

"Perhaps, I was, but I don't recall. I might have been too busy shagging some man in the bathrooms back then..."

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears and placed his drink on the counter. "I mean... What?"

"Oh don't be like that. Like you aren't out there, away from your nagging spouse, just to have your way with someone younger... Am I wrong?"

The words brought a realization to Ron; warmth to his cheeks and to his thighs. "Y-yeah..." He stammered. "Well, yeah. I'm sure you left your husband... Um..."

Draco grinned and patted his shoulder. Though Ron was afraid he was 'unsexy' with his clumsiness, Draco picked up the thread from where he left and encouraged him with a smile. "Yeah... Well, I married him for his money. What else is there in him? His old cock?"

Ouch.

"Don't say that..."

"Relax, sailor. Do tell me your name, so that when my husband's gone... I will know whose door I'll knock on, and who's name I'll be moaning tonight..."

"The name's Ron. Why- why would you think I would ever want you, though,? Hm? You're a slut, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am..." Draco seemed to be perking up. Licking his lips, he took Ron's drink and gulped it down. "Buy me a drink, won't you?"

Ron nodded with unfocused eyes and ordered for both of them. As they sailed into the night with tipsy heads, their fingers brushing on the counter from time to time, Draco leaned towards Ron and whispered to his ear. "Do you want to bring me home?"

He wanted it so much, so he did.

They passed the entrance, scattering their clothes around, undressing each other with burning touches. The kisses they shared were hot and their lips seemed to find one another without much trouble.

On the bed, when Ron started to trace the pale skin with his tongue, Draco finally started moaning his name.

"So you are back, huh?"

"Sh-shut up..."

"You fucked who at our wedding?" He reached to the pale ass and feigned a cruel tone.

"Oh... A redhead I m-met at the loo. He was hot."

"I bet! Tell me more about him."

"H-he was..." Draco groaned at the wet feeling in his entrance. "He was lean... And he fucked me until I forgot about the man I married."

"Mhm, yeah?"

"He told me that my husband doesn't deserve me."

"No he doesn't," Ron purred. "You're so perfect like this... Did you let that man eat you out, too?"

"No... Only- only my husband ever did it to me."

"Draco, oh you're perfect."

The blond groaned but with a small wriggle, he shook Ron off of himself. Ron's eyes followed him curiously, and watched him as he took out a wedding ring from his bedside table and put it on.

"I really love my husband," Draco smiled. "At the end of the day, he is the only one I want to be with."

Ron pecked him on the lips and pulled him into his arms. "Oh God, I love you so much."

"So do I."

"Let's do this again sometime."

"Sure, sailor," Draco said teasingly.

"But I will fuck you as myself."

"Hm... Well, I need to tell that handsome stranger I met at the bar I can’t be with him, then."

"Oh shut up."

Draco grinned and lifted his head, finding Ron's beaming gaze.

"I really love you."

**end**


End file.
